Reflejada En Ti
by BlackAngelVH
Summary: <html><head></head>Albert y Candy tienen una terrible atracción sexual la cual se ha transformado en amor y necesidad, pero los Demonios del pasado de ambos permitirán que ellos sean felices. ¿Sera el Amor suficiente para continuar Juntos? 2da. Parte de No Te Escondo Nada Adaptación.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Queridas amigas aquí les traigo el segundo libro de la saga ****Andrewsfire con nuestro adorado Albert, ya saben terminando uno subiendo el otro, les comento son tres libros que narran la historia de Candy y Albert y los tres los pienso adaptar claro si Dios me lo permite y ustedes quieren, vale cuídense mucho y espero lo disfruten tanto como yo un bso las quiero.**

**Summary:** Albert y Candy tienen una terrible atracción sexual la cual se ha transformado en amor y necesidad, pero los Demonios del pasado de ambos permitirán que ellos sean felices. ¿Sera el Amor suficiente para continuar Juntos? 2da. Parte de No Te Escondo Nada Adaptación.

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Day Sylvia**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Reflejada En Ti**

**Argumento**

Candy White y Albert Andrew tendrán que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para que su historia de amor triunfe. La desmedida atracción física que existe entre ambos juega a su favor, pero las tentaciones carnales no están hechas para los que les gusta bailar con el diablo, y el tormentoso pasado de ambos tampoco les ayudará a conseguir tener la típica relación romántica. Candy y Albert lucharán por tener su final feliz, pero ni esto es un cuento de hadas ni ellos son personajes de fábula, ¿Será suficiente su amor para seguir juntos, o su futuro pasa por camas separadas?


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Day Sylvia**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Reflejada En Ti**

**Capitulo 1**

Amaba Nueva York con la enardecida pasión que reservaba sólo para una única otra cosa en la vida. La ciudad era un microcosmos de oportunidades del nuevo mundo y tradiciones del viejo. Los conservadores se codeaban con los bohemios. Las excentricidades coexistían con rarezas inestimables. La energía palpitante de la ciudad estimulaba el establecimiento de filiales de empresas internacionales y atraía a gente de todo el mundo.

Y la personificación de toda esa vitalidad, de esa decidida ambición y de ese poder reconocido en el mundo entero acababa de follarme hasta que alcancé dos orgasmos tan alucinantes que me dio vergüenza.

Según me dirigía silenciosamente hacia el enorme vestidor de Albert Andrew, eché un vistazo a la cama, toda deshecha y revuelta y me estremecí con el recuerdo del placer. Aún tenía el pelo húmedo de la ducha y no llevaba más ropa que una toalla alrededor del cuerpo. En hora y media tendría que estar en el trabajo, lo cual me dejaba poco margen para la tranquilidad. Claramente, iba a tener que adjudicar un tiempo determinado a la actividad sexual matutina, si no quería andar siempre deprisa y corriendo. Albert se despertaba dispuesto a conquistar el mundo y le gustaba empezar esa dominación conmigo.

_¿No era afortunada?_

Como nos adentrábamos en el mes de julio en Nueva York y la temperatura iba en aumento, decidí ponerme un par de ajustados pantalones de lino natural y una blusa de popelina sin mangas de un tono verde claro que hacía juego con el color de mis ojos. Dado que no se me daban bien los peinados, me tome el pelo en una sencilla cola de caballo y a continuación me maquillé la cara. Cuando estuve presentable, salí de la habitación.

Ya en el pasillo, oí la voz de Albert. Me recorrió un ligero escalofrío al darme cuenta de que estaba enfadado, la voz baja y cortante. No se sulfuraba fácilmente… a menos que estuviera cabreado conmigo. Yo sí que conseguía que levantara la voz y soltara palabrotas, incluso que se pasara las manos por aquella espléndida melena de pelo rubio como el sol que le llegaba a los hombros.

Pero, por lo general, Albert era un ejemplo de contención. ¿Para qué iba a gritar cuando podía conseguir que la gente se echara a temblar con una sola mirada suya o una seca y contundente palabra?

Lo encontré en la oficina de casa. Estaba de pie, de espaldas a la puerta y con un auricular de Bluetooth en la oreja. Tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba fijamente por el ventanal de su ático de la Quinta Avenida, dando la impresión de ser un hombre muy solitario, un individuo apartado del mundo que lo rodea, pero completamente capaz de dominarlo.

Me quedé apoyada en el marco de la puerta, empapándome de él. No me cabía duda de que la visión del horizonte que tenía yo era mucho más imponente que la suya. Desde mi lugar estratégico, se le veía imponente a aquellos altísimos rascacielos, que eran una presencia igualmente poderosa e impresionante. Él había terminado de ducharse antes de que yo me levantara a rastras de la cama. Aquel cuerpo, seriamente adictivo, iba ahora vestido con dos prendas de un carísimo traje sastre de tres piezas, una de mis reconocidas debilidades. Viéndolo por detrás, se apreciaba claramente la perfección de su trasero y de aquella fornida espalda en camisa.

En la pared había un inmenso collage de fotografías de nosotros como pareja y una muy íntima que él me había sacado mientras dormía. La mayoría eran fotos tomadas por los paparazzi que seguían todos sus movimientos. Era Albert Andrew, de Andrews Industries, quien, a la ridícula edad de veintiocho años, era uno de los veinticinco hombres más ricos del mundo. Estaba convencida de que poseía una parte importante de Manhattan, segurísima de que era el hombre más sexy del planeta. Y tenía fotos mías en todos los lugares en que trabajaba, como si mirarme a mí pudiera ser tan entretenido como contemplarlo a él.

Se dio la vuelta, girándose con elegancia para atraparme con su gélida mirada azul. Ni que decir él sabía que yo me encontraba allí, observándolo. Saltaban chispas cuando estábamos cerca el uno del otro, había en el aire una sensación de antelación, como el envolvente silencio que preludia el estallido de un trueno. Probablemente había esperado unos instantes antes de volverse hacia mí para darme la oportunidad de echarle un vistazo ya que sabía que me encantaba mirarlo.

_Oscuro y Peligroso_. Y todo mío.

¡Santo Dios!… Aún no me había acostumbrado al impacto de aquel rostro. De aquellos pómulos esculpidos y aquellas rubias cejas aladas, los ojos azul cielo de espesas pestañas y aquellos labios… divinamente perfilados para ser sensuales y pícaros a un tiempo. Me encantaba cuando sonreían con insinuación sexual y temblaba cuando se tornaban en una línea implacable. Y cuando me posaba aquellos labios en el cuerpo, le deseaba ardientemente.

¡Joer!, qué cosas se te ocurren. Torcí el gesto, recordando lo mucho que me cabreaban mis amigas cuando les daba por alabar el estupendo físico de sus novios. Y ahora a mí no dejaba de maravillarme la belleza de aquel hombre, complicado, frustrante, herido y escandalosamente sexy, del que cada día estaba más enamorada.

Mientras nos contemplábamos el uno al otro, él no suavizó el gesto ni dejó de hablar con el pobrecillo del otro extremo de la línea, pero su mirada ya no era de gélida irritación, sino de pasión abrasadora.

Tendría que haberme acostumbrado al cambio que se operaba en él cuando me miraba, pero seguía impactándome de tal manera que me hacía tambalear. Aquella mirada expresaba lo intenso que era su deseo de follar conmigo —lo cual hacía en cuanto tenía oportunidad— y también me dejaba entrever la pura e implacable fuerza de su voluntad. Una fuerza y un dominio esenciales caracterizaban todo lo que Albert hacía en la vida.

—Hasta el sábado a las ocho —terminó y a continuación se arrancó el auricular y lo dejó en la mesa—. Ven aquí, Candy.

Me estremecí por la forma en que pronunció mi nombre, con aquel tono autoritario con que me decía córrete, Candy, cuando me tenía debajo de él… llena de él… desesperada por llegar al orgasmo para él…

—No tenemos tiempo para eso, _campeón_. —Retrocedí hacia el pasillo, pues era muy débil en lo que a él respectaba.

Casi podía correrme oyendo la suave aspereza de aquella voz serena y educada. Y siempre que me tocaba yo cedía.

Me fui corriendo a la cocina a preparar el café.

Él murmuró algo entre dientes y vino detrás de mí, alcanzándome enseguida. De repente me vi inmovilizada contra la pared del pasillo por casi un metro y noventa centímetros de ardiente y dura masculinidad.

—Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando corres, _cielo_. —Albert me pellizcó el labio inferior con los dientes y luego alivió el pinchazo con la caricia de su lengua—. Que te pillo.

En mi interior, algo dejó escapar un suspiro de feliz abandono y mi cuerpo se relajó por el placer de sentirse tan apretado al de él. Lo deseaba constantemente, con tal intensidad que dolía. Lo que sentía era voluptuosidad, pero era mucho más también. Se trataba de algo tan precioso y profundo que hacía que el deseo sexual de Albert por mí no fuera el detonante que habría sido con otro hombre. Si cualquier otra persona hubiera intentado someterme con el peso de su cuerpo, me habría dado un ataque. Pero nunca había sido un problema con Albert. Él sabía lo que yo necesitaba y hasta dónde podía llegar. Se me paró el corazón al vislumbrar su sonrisa.

Me fallaban un poquito las rodillas frente a aquel imponente rostro enmarcado por aquel lustroso pelo rubio. Era de lo más elegante y bien educado, si exceptuamos la decadente largura de aquella sedosa cabellera. Rozó su nariz contra la mía.

—No puedes sonreírme así y marcharte. Dime en qué estabas pensando mientras yo hablaba por teléfono.

Torcí los labios con ironía.

—En lo guapísimo que eres. Es alucinante la cantidad de veces que lo pienso. Ya va siendo hora de que lo supere.

Me puso una mano por detrás del muslo y me apretó aún más contra él, provocándome con un experto meneo de caderas. Era escandalosamente diestro en la cama. Y él lo sabía.

—No pienso permitirlo.

—¿Eh? —Me corría fuego por las venas y mi cuerpo ansiaba el tacto del suyo—. Vaya con don-odio-las-expectativas-exageradas. No me digas que quieres que se te cuelgue otra mujer que te mire embelesada.

—Lo que yo quiero —susurró, rodeándome la barbilla con una mano y frotándome el labio inferior con la yema del pulgar— es que estés tan ocupada pensando en mí que no pienses en nadie más.

Me faltaba el aliento y respiraba entrecortadamente. La ardiente mirada de sus ojos, su tono provocativo, el calor de su cuerpo y el delicioso olor de su piel me habían seducido por completo. Él era mi droga y en absoluto quería desengancharme.

—Albert —musité, extasiada.

Con un suave gruñido, apretó su torneada boca contra la mía, quitándome cualquier noción de la hora que era con un tierno y profundo beso… un beso que casi consigue evitar que me diera cuenta de la inseguridad que acababa de revelar.

Hundí los dedos entre su pelo para sujetarlo y le devolví el beso, deslizando la lengua por la suya, acariciándolo. Éramos pareja desde hacía muy poco tiempo, menos de un mes. Y lo que era peor, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo llevar una relación como la que intentábamos construir, una relación en la que nos negamos a fingir que no arrastrábamos serios problemas los dos.

Me rodeó con sus brazos y apretó con gesto posesivo.

—Quería pasar el fin de semana contigo en Florida Keys… sin ropa.

—Humm, suena bien. —Mejor que bien. Por mucho que me encantara ver a Albert con un traje de tres piezas, lo prefería completamente desnudo. Evité señalar que este fin de semana me era imposible…

—Pero este fin de semana tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos de trabajo —musitó, moviendo los labios contra los míos.

—Asuntos que aplazas para estar conmigo. —Últimamente salía pronto del trabajo para pasar tiempo conmigo y yo sabía que tenía que estar saliéndole caro. Mi madre se había casado tres veces y todos sus esposos eran adinerados y exitosos magnates de una u otra clase. Sabía que el precio de la ambición consistía en trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche.

—Pago a otras personas un generoso salario para poder estar contigo.

Bonita treta, pero al ver un destello de irritación en su mirada, opté por distraerlo.

—Gracias. Vamos a tomar un café antes de que se haga tarde.

Albert me pasó la lengua por el labio inferior y me soltó.

—Me gustaría despegar mañana a las ocho de la noche. Lleva ropa fresca y ligera. En Arizona el calor es seco.

—¿Qué? —Pestañeé ante aquella espalda que se alejaba y desaparecía en su oficina—. ¿Es en Arizona donde tienes esos negocios?

—Desgraciadamente.

_¿Eh?_… _No tan deprisa_. En lugar de arriesgarme a quedarme sin mi taza de café, pospuse la discusión y me dirigí a la cocina. Atravesé el amplio apartamento de Albert, con su deslumbrante arquitectura de antes de la guerra y sus esbeltas ventanas en arco. El ruido que hacían mis tacones al golpetear alternativamente en el suelo de madera noble quedaba amortiguado por las alfombras Aubusson. Decorado con maderas oscuras y tejidos de colores neutros, aquel lujoso espacio se veía iluminado por preciosos objetos de cristal. A pesar de que su casa hablaba a gritos de dinero, no por ello dejaba de ser cálida y acogedora, un lugar confortable para relajarse y sentirse entre algodones. 

Cuando llegué a la cocina, puse un termo individual en la cafetera de una sola taza sin perder un segundo. Albert apareció con la chaqueta en un brazo y el teléfono móvil en la mano. Coloqué debajo del surtidor otra taza para llevar para él y me dirigí al refrigerador por la leche semidescremada.

—A lo mejor es una suerte, después de todo. —Me volví hacia él y le recordé el asunto de mi compañero de piso—. Este fin de semana tengo que hablar con Neil.

Albert se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y a continuación colgó la prenda en el respaldo de una de las sillas de la isla de cocina.

—Te vienes conmigo, Candy.

Soltando el aire con impaciencia, me eché la leche en el café.

—¿Para hacer qué? ¿Para pasarme el día desnuda, esperando a que termines de trabajar y vengas a follar conmigo?

Me sostuvo la mirada mientras tomaba su taza y daba un sorbo al café humeante con demasiada calma.

—¿Vamos a pelearnos?

—¿Vas a ponerte difícil? Ya hemos hablado de esto. Sabes que no puedo dejar a Neil después de lo que pasó anoche. —La maraña de cuerpos que había encontrado en el salón dio un nuevo significado a la palabra follón.

Volví a meter la caja de leche en el refrigerador y tuve la sensación de sentirme inexorablemente atraída hacia él por la fuerza de su voluntad.

Había sido así desde el principio. Cuando se lo proponía, Albert lograba hacerme sentir sus exigencias. Y era muy, muy difícil no hacer caso a esa parte de mí que me rogaba que cediera a todo lo que él quería.

—Tú vas a ocuparte de tus negocios y yo voy a ocuparme de mi mejor amigo, después volveremos a ocuparnos el uno del otro.

—No volveré hasta el domingo por la noche, Candy.

_Oh_… Noté una punzada en el estómago al oír que estaríamos separados tanto tiempo. La mayoría de las parejas no pasaban juntos todo su tiempo libre, pero nosotros no éramos como la mayoría de la gente. Ambos teníamos traumas, inseguridades y una adicción el uno al otro que requería contacto regular para que los dos funcionáramos adecuadamente.

No soportaba estar lejos de él. Ni dos horas pasaban sin que pensara en él.

—A ti también se te hace insoportable —dijo en voz baja, examinándome de aquella manera suya en que lo veía todo—. El domingo los dos estaremos fatal.

Soplé mi café y tomé un pequeño sorbo. Me inquietaba la idea de pasar todo un fin de semana sin él. Y aún menos me gustaba la idea de que él pasara todo ese tiempo lejos de mí. Tenía a su alcance todo un mundo de opciones y posibilidades, mujeres que no estaban tan jodidas como yo y con las que era más fácil relacionarse.

—Ambos sabemos que eso no es precisamente lo más sano, Albert —conseguí decir pese a todo.

—¿Y eso quién lo dice? Nadie más sabe qué se siente siendo nosotros.

Vale, eso tenía que reconocérselo.

—Tenemos que irnos a trabajar —dije, consciente de que dejar aquel asunto sin resolver nos traería de cabeza todo el día. Lo solucionaríamos más tarde, pero de momento no podíamos hacer nada más.

Apoyó la cadera en el mostrador, cruzó los tobillos y se apalancó obstinadamente.

—Lo que tenemos que hacer es que vengas conmigo.

—Albert. —Empecé a dar golpecitos con el pie en la baldosa de mármol travertino—. No puedo dejarlo todo por ti. Si me convierto en tu acompañante florero, te aburrirás enseguida. Me cansaría de mí misma. No va a pasarnos nada porque dediquemos un par de días a resolver otros asuntos, aunque no nos apetezca hacerlo.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

—Eres una fuente de problemas para ser acompañante florero.

—Quien los causa sabe reconocerlos.

Albert se enderezó, desprendiendo su turbadora sensualidad y atrapándome al instante con su intensa mirada. Era tan inconstante como yo.

—Últimamente has estado sometida a mucha presión, Candy. No es ningún secreto que estás en Nueva York. No puedo dejarte aquí mientras yo estoy fuera. Tráete a Neil si es necesario. Así podrán charlar mientras esperas a que termine de trabajar y vuelva para follar contigo.

—¡Ja! —Era consciente de que trataba de aliviar la tensión con sentido del humor, pero también me daba cuenta de que su verdadera objeción a separarse de mí era… Jeff. Mi ex-hermanastro. La pesadilla de mi pasado a la que Albert parecía tener miedo podía reaparecer en mi presente. Me asustaba admitir que no estaba del todo equivocado. El escudo del anonimato que me había protegido durante años había saltado por los aires al ser tan pública nuestra relación.

¡Dios santo!… realmente no teníamos tiempo para hablar de ese problema, pero yo sabía que Albert no iba a ceder en ese punto. Era un hombre que reclamaba lo que era suyo, se defendía de sus competidores con despiadada precisión y nunca permitiría que me ocurriera nada malo.

Yo era su lugar seguro, lo cual me convertía en algo excepcional e inestimable para él.

Albert miró su reloj.

—Es hora de irse, _cielo_.

Alcanzó su chaqueta, luego me hizo un gesto para que fuera delante de él por el suntuoso comedor, donde tome mi bolso y la bolsa en la que llevaba los zapatos planos y algunas otras cosas. Poco después, llegamos a la planta baja en su ascensor privado y nos subimos en el asiento trasero de su todoterreno Bentley negro.

—Hola, Bob —saludé al conductor, que se tocó el borde de su anticuada gorra de chófer.

—Buenos días, señorita White —respondió, sonriendo. Era un caballero mayor, con un generoso veteado blanco en su pelo rojizo. Me caía bien por muchas razones y no era la menor de ellas el hecho de que llevara a Albert en coche desde que éste iba al colegio y se preocupara de verdad por él.

Una rápida ojeada al Rolex que me habían regalado mi madre y mi padrastro me confirmó que llegaría puntual al trabajo… si no encontrábamos ningún embotellamiento. Mientras pensaba esto, Bob se adentró hábilmente en el mar de taxis y automóviles que circulaban por la calle.

Después de la contenida tensión del apartamento de Albert, el ruido de Manhattan me despertó con la misma efectividad que una buena dosis de cafeína. El estruendo de las bocinas y el ruido sordo de los neumáticos sobre las tapas de las alcantarillas me resultaron tonificantes. A ambos lados de la congestionada calle pasaban torrentes de peatones que caminaban a toda prisa, mientras que los rascacielos parecían estirarse hacia el cielo, manteniéndonos a la sombra pese a que el sol estaba cada vez más alto.

¡Cómo me gustaba Nueva York! Me tomaba mi tiempo todos los días para empaparme de aquella ciudad, para dejar que me calara hondo.

Me acomodé en el asiento de piel de atrás, agarré de la mano a Albert y le di un apretón.

—¿Te sentirías mejor si Neil y yo nos fuéramos de la ciudad durante el fin de semana? ¿Quizá un viaje rápido a Las Vegas?

Albert frunció el ceño.

—¿Soy una amenaza para Neil? ¿Es ésa la razón por la que ni siquiera te planteas venir a Arizona?

—¿Qué? No, no creo. —Cambié de postura para mirarlo de frente—. A veces me lleva toda una noche conseguir que se abra.

—¿Crees que no? —repitió mi respuesta, haciendo caso omiso de todas las palabras que habían salido de mi boca, salvo las primeras.

—Quizá tiene la impresión de que no puede contar conmigo cuando necesita hablar porque siempre estoy contigo —le aclaré, sujetando mi taza con las dos manos al pasar por encima de una alcantarilla—. Oye, tendrás que superar esos celos. Albert, cuando digo que Neil es como un hermano para mí, va en serio. No tiene que caerte bien, pero tienes que comprender que él forma parte de mi vida.

—¿Le dices a él lo mismo de mí?

—No hace falta. Ya lo sabe. Estoy tratando de llegar a un arreglo…

—Yo no hago concesiones.

Arqueé las cejas.

—En los negocios, seguro que no. Pero, Albert, esto es una relación.

Implica un dar y…

El bramido de Albert me cortó en seco.

—En mi avión, en mi hotel y si sales del edificio, te acompañará un equipo de seguridad.

Aquella repentina y reacia capitulación me quitó el habla durante un minuto largo. Lo bastante largo como para que él enarcara las cejas por encima de aquellos penetrantes ojos azules en una mirada que decía o lo tomas o lo dejas.

—¿No te parece que eso es un poco exagerado? —observé—. Estaré con Neil.

—Perdona, pero no puedo confiarle tu seguridad después de lo de anoche. —La postura que adoptó mientras se tomaba su café expresaba con claridad que él daba la conversación por terminada. Ésas eran las opciones que consideraba aceptables.

Me habría cabreado de no ser porque comprendía que la arbitrariedad de Albert estaba motivada por su deseo de protegerme. En mi pasado había terribles secretos de familia y salir con Albert había atraído la atención de los medios de comunicación, una atención que podía llevar a Jeff Wolf hasta la puerta de mi casa.

Además, controlar todo lo que lo rodeaba era parte de la personalidad de Albert. Venía en el paquete y yo tenía que asumirlo.

—De acuerdo —respondí—. ¿Qué hotel es el tuyo?

—Tengo varios. Elige el que quieras. —Volvió la cabeza y se puso a mirar por la ventanilla—. Arthur te enviará una lista por correo electrónico. Cuando te hayas decidido por uno, díselo para que lo organice todo. Volaremos juntos de ida y de regreso.

Reclinándome contra el asiento, tomé un sorbo de café y me fijé en cómo apoyaba el puño en el muslo. En el reflejo del cristal tintado de la ventanilla, Albert mostraba un rostro impasible, pero yo notaba su mal humor.

—Gracias —murmuré.

—No me las des. Esto no me hace ninguna gracia, Candy. —Se le contrajo un músculo de la mandíbula—. Tu compañero de piso la caga y yo tengo que pasar el fin de semana sin ti.

No soportaba verlo disgustado, así que le tome su café y coloqué las dos tazas en los soportes del asiento trasero. Luego me senté a horcajadas en su regazo. Le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos.

—Te agradezco mucho que cedas en esto, Albert. Significa mucho para mí.

Clavó en mí sus temibles ojos azules.

—Supe que ibas a volverme loco desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Sonreí, recordando cómo nos habíamos conocido.

—¿Despatarrada en el suelo del vestíbulo del Andrewsfire?

—Antes. Fuera.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Fuera de dónde? —pregunté.

—En la acera. —Albert me agarró de las caderas, apretando de aquella manera suya, tan posesiva y autoritaria que me hizo suspirar por él —. Yo salía para ir a una reunión. Un minuto más tarde y no te habría visto.

Acababa de meterme en el coche cuando apareciste por la esquina.

Me acordaba del Bentley con el motor encendido junto a la acera aquel día. Estaba tan impresionada con el edificio que no presté atención al elegante vehículo cuando llegué, pero me fijé en él cuando me marché.

—Me fijé en ti nada más al verte —dijo con brusquedad—. Se me iban los ojos detrás de ti. Te deseé inmediatamente. Demasiado. Con violencia, casi.

¿Cómo era posible que no supiera que había habido algo más en nuestro primer encuentro de lo que yo creía? Pensaba que habíamos tropezado el uno con el otro de manera accidental. Pero él se iba por todo el día… lo que significaba que había regresado a propósito. Por mí.

—Te detuviste justo al lado del Bentley —continuó— y echaste la cabeza hacia atrás. Levantaste la vista hacia lo alto del edificio y te imaginé de rodillas, mirándome a mí de la misma manera.

El tono de voz de Albert hizo que, me ruborizada y me revolviera en su regazo.

—¿De qué manera? —susurré, hechizada por el fuego de sus ojos.

—Con entusiasmo. Con un poco de admiración… de intimidación. —Me rodeó el trasero con las manos y me apretó contra él—. No pude evitar seguirte hasta adentro. Y allí estabas, justo donde había deseado que estuvieras, arrodillada justo delante de mí. En aquel momento, se me ocurrieron unas cuantas fantasías de lo que iba a hacer contigo en cuanto te tuviera desnuda.

Tragué saliva, acordándome de que yo tuve una reacción muy parecida hacia él.

—En cuanto puse los ojos en ti, me vi follando, aullando, aferrada a las sábanas.

—Lo vi. —Deslizó las manos por ambos lados de mi columna vertebral—. Y supe que tú también me habías visto a mí. Que habías visto cómo soy… por dentro. Que me habías calado completamente.

Y eso fue lo que hizo que me cayera de trasero, literalmente. Lo había mirado a los ojos y me había dado cuenta de su férreo autodominio, del alma ensombrecida que tenía. Había visto fuerza, avidez, control, exigencia.

En mi fuero interno, había comprendido que me absorbería. Fue un alivio saber que él había sentido la misma conmoción por mi causa.

Albert me puso las manos en los omóplatos y me acercó aún más a él, hasta que se tocaron nuestras frentes.

—Nadie lo había hecho antes, Candy. Tú eres la única.

Se me puso un nudo en la garganta. En muchos aspectos, Albert era un hombre duro, sin embargo, podía ser muy dulce conmigo. Casi de modo infantil, algo que me encantaba porque era puro y sin reservas. Si los demás no se molestaban en mirar más allá de su llamativo rostro y su impresionante cuenta corriente, no merecían conocerlo.

—No tenía ni idea. Fuiste tan… frío. No me pareció que te hubiera causado ninguna impresión.

—¿Frío? —dijo en tono burlón—. Ardía por ti. Desde entonces estoy jodido.

—¡Vaya! Gracias.

—Has conseguido que te necesite —bramó—. Ahora no puedo soportar la idea de estar dos días sin ti.

Sosteniéndole la cara con ambas manos, lo besé con dulzura, con labios acariciadores, como pidiendo disculpas.

—Yo también te quiero —susurré contra su hermosa boca—. Y tampoco soporto estar lejos de ti.

El beso que me devolvió fue ávido, voraz y sin embargo, su manera de abrazarme era tierna y reverente. Como si yo fuera lo más preciado.

Cuando nos separamos, ambos respirábamos trabajosamente.

—Ni siquiera soy tu tipo —bromeé, intentando levantar el ánimo antes de entrar a trabajar. La preferencia de Albert por las morenas era algo bien sabido y documentado.

Noté que el Bentley se acercaba a la acera y paraba. Bob salió del coche para darnos un poco de intimidad, dejando el motor en marcha y el aire acondicionado puesto. Miré por la ventanilla y vi el Andrewsfire a nuestro lado.

—A propósito de lo del tipo… —Albert había apoyado la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. Respiró hondo—. Keysee se sorprendió contigo. No eras cómo ella esperaba.

Tensé la mandíbula cuando Albert mencionó a su ex-novia. Aun sabiendo que su relación había sido una cuestión de amistad y soledad para él, no de amor, no puede evitar que las garras de la envidia se me clavaran por dentro. Los celos eran uno de mis defectos más virulentos.

—¿Porque soy rubia?

—Porque… no te pareces a ella.

Se me cortó la respiración. No se me había ocurrido que Keysee hubiera supuesto un modelo para él. Incluso Flammy Hamilton —una de las amigas de Albert a la que le gustaría ser algo más— había dicho que se había dejado largo su pelo negro para emular a Keysee. Pero no había comprendido la complejidad de esa observación. _Dios mío_… si eso era cierto, Keysee tenía un tremendo poder sobre Albert, mucho más de lo que yo podía soportar. El corazón se me aceleró y se me revolvió el estómago. La odiaba de manera irracional. Odiaba que hubiera tenido siquiera un pedazo de él. Odiaba a todas las mujeres que hubieran conocido sus caricias… su lujuria… su increíble cuerpo.

Hice ademán de bajarme de él.

—Candy. —Me sujetó apretándome los muslos—. No sé si tiene razón.

Bajé la mirada hacia donde estaba sujetándome y verle el anillo de compromiso en el dedo de la mano derecha —mi marca de propiedad— me calmó. Y también la expresión de perplejidad que tenía en la cara cuando se cruzaron nuestras miradas.

—¿No lo sabes?

—Si era así, no fue consciente. No la buscaba a ella en otras mujeres. No sabía que estuviera buscando nada hasta que te vi.

Le pasé las manos por las solapas mientras me embargaba una sensación de alivio. Tal vez no la había buscado conscientemente, pero aunque lo hubiera hecho yo no podía ser más diferente de Keysee en apariencia y temperamento. Yo era única para él, una mujer distinta a las otras en todos los sentidos. Deseaba que eso fuera suficiente para amortiguar mis celos.

—Tal vez no fuera tanto una preferencia como un modelo. —Alisé su ceño arrugado con la yema de un dedo—. Deberías preguntárselo al doctor Leonard cuando le veamos esta noche. Ojalá tuviera más respuestas después de tantos años de terapia, pero no las tengo. Hay muchas cosas inexplicables entre nosotros, ¿verdad? Todavía no sé qué has visto en mí para haberte enganchado.

—Es lo que tú ves en mí, _cielo_ —dijo quedamente, suavizándosele los rasgos—. Que sepas cómo soy por dentro y sigas queriéndome como te quiero yo. Todas las noches me voy a dormir con el temor de que te hayas ido cuando me despierte. O de que te haya ahuyentado… o soñado…

—No. Albert. —¡Dios mío! Me rompía el corazón todos los días. Me hacía pedazos.

—Soy consciente de que yo no te digo lo que siento por ti de la misma manera que tú a mí, pero me tienes y lo sabes.

—Sé que me quieres, Albert. —Con locura. Desenfrenadamente. De manera obsesiva. Como eran mis sentimientos por él.

—Me tienes pillado, Candy. —Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, Albert me acercó a él para darme el más dulce de los besos, moviendo con delicadeza sus firmes labios por debajo de los míos—. Mataría por ti —susurró—, renunciaría a todo lo que tengo por ti… pero no renunciaré a ti. Dos días es mi límite. No me pidas más, no puedo dártelo.

No me tomé sus palabras a la ligera. Su riqueza lo protegía, le daba el poder y el control que le habían sido arrebatados en algún momento de su vida. Había conocido la crueldad y la violación, al igual que yo. El que creyera que merecía la pena perder la tranquilidad de espíritu con tal de no perderme significaba mucho más que las palabras te quiero.

—Sólo necesito dos días, _campeón_ y haré que valgan la pena.

La severidad de su mirada se diluyó y fue sustituida por deseo sexual.

—¡Ah! ¿Estás pensando en apaciguarme con sexo, _cielo_?

—Sí —reconocí descaradamente—. Con mucho sexo. Después de todo, esa táctica parece funcionar bien contigo.

Sus labios se curvaron, pero en sus ojos había tal intensidad que se me aceleró la respiración. Aquella oscura mirada me recordó —como si pudiera olvidarlo— que Albert no era un hombre al que se pudiera manejar o dominar.

—¡Ay!, Candy —susurró, arrellanado en el asiento con la depredadora despreocupación de una suave pantera que hábilmente ha atrapado a un ratón en su guarida.

Me atravesó un delicioso escalofrío. Si se trataba de Albert, estaba más que dispuesta a dejarme devorar.

**Continuara…**


End file.
